Hayate Uchiha
People's lives don't end when they die They end when they lose faith. Forgive yourself for what you aren't able to do. Looking inside of yourself and acknowledging the person within is what will make you strong. The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in...but I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out! Background Birth and Early Years The son of Hiro and Tomoka Uchiha was born on the morning of July 28th, shortly after the birth of his twin sister Rin. The twins were an unexpected but welcomed arrival to the family, with Tomoka having been told she was carrying only the one child within her. Overjoyed at their second child, they named the boy Hayate, a sudden breeze having drifted into their lives. Hiro especially was thrilled at the prospect of a son, being the heir of the Uchiha clan himself. Rin and Hayate enjoyed a comfortable life with their parents and extended family for the several years they grew into children. The family were by no means rich but neither were they poor or hard off in any way. In the many years since the Uchiha Massacre at the hands of Itachi, the clan had slowly but surely began to recover, thanks to the efforts of Naruto Uzumaki and later on, Sarada Uchiha, who became the Eighth Hokage. She worked tirelessly to restore the name and reputation of the Uchiha clan, but also Konoha as a whole. Naruto had reinstated much during his reign, including the Konoha Police Force, but it was Sarada who bore the true fruits of her clan's rebirth. She bore children, and they in turn bore their children, beginning to repopulate the once near extinct clan. In her time, Sarada had demolished the Uchiha District, where the Uchiha had been forced to live, separated from the rest of the village ever since Tobirama Senju decreed it be so. Instead, she decreed that the new Uchiha would live as normal folk of Konoha, amongst the other citizens. The old district was renovated and turned into new housing for all, a modern shopping centre and a large park, where a memorial to all of the Uchiha lost to the massacre was placed. As the children of the clan heir, and Sarada's eldest son's line, Rin and Hayate had high expectations placed on them from the very start. Whereas Rin took to everything naturally, from walking and talking to showing aptitude for jutsus, Hayate seemed to be slower to grasp many concepts than his sister, much to the dismay of Hiro. Thus began Hiro's grooming of Rin for the clan heirship and his emotional disdain for his son. While Rin grew more confident in her abilities and her steadily growing social circle among the newest generation of Konoha, Hayate grew to be more withdrawn. Like his sister, he also trained regularly and hard, but their father's eye was always on Rin, and it was her that he would spend the time with. Hayate's only real solace was his mother, who would regularly opt to spend time with her son, telling him stories and teaching him about the world. Hayate grew particularly in admiration of his great great granduncle Itachi. Hayate decided he wanted to be like Itachi, a great and powerful shinobi who protected all those around him. She however negated to tell her son of Itachi's deeds against the clan, however noble they were, fearing that his dark history may discourage Hayate's drive to become a great shinobi like his idol. Academy Years Both Hayate and Rin were inducted into the Konoha Academy at the age of five. Whereas Rin immediately warmed to academy life and thrived on being social and involved, Hayate was somewhat more withdrawn than his sister, with some taking his quietness for aloofness, an especially renowned trait for those of the Uchiha blood to possess. Knowing how people felt about him only caused Hayate to become more closed off. Nevertheless, he proved himself to be a talented pupil in many aspects and gained the admiration of his teacher's in particular, as well as one Shikako Nara, a fellow student who was equally withdrawn and introverted, the two forming a more often that not unspoken friendship and respect for each other. Early on in his time at the academy his eye caught one Kasumi Uzuamki. Hayate was instantly smitten with the girl; her flowing red hair and ocean blue eyes captivated his stares and intrigued him like never before. However, she was unaware of his interest and he too bashful to speak of it. He was equally unaware himself that there was another girl who felt exactly the same way about him as he did for Kasumi; Hitomi Hyuga. The girl was a friend of the family's, the Uchiha and the Hyuga clans having been close for three generations now. While she was regularly round the Uchiha household visiting Rin, whom she was best friends with, Hayate never noticed her interest in him nor did she ever express it, her immense shyfulness playing a large part in that. A notable student among the crowd of Hayate's peers was a boy named Arashi Namikaze. He was everything a young person could have wanted to be: popular, good looking, talented. In many ways, he was like Rin, with both of them being the most popular children in the school and equally the most naturally gifted. Hayate never particularly approached the boy but would always watch him from afar and from the corner of his eye. He had to give Arashi the credit he deserved for his skill. Genin Years Chūnin Years Jōnin Years Adulthood Beyond Personality and Behavior Hayate is by no means an upstandish or aloof person, but carries many of the notable traits of his clan, and as such has always been a fairly quiet and somewhat solitary person, his life events in particular having shaped his more withdrawn personality. Not a man of unnecessary words, he prefers to listen to others and then deliver his verdict following the analysis. Though withdrawn, Hayate does not shirk from what he considers his duty. As much as he resents assuming leadership, he is the first to ensure that what is necessary gets done. Hayate's pragmatism and sense of responsibility lead others to trust and follow him. Even though everyone agrees Hayate can be difficult, staff, students and villagers alike admire him, a testament to his eventual appointment as the Anbu Commander. Hayate becomes the de facto leader of Team 6 after Buseki's death, though at first he dislikes his comrades looking to him for orders and advice. Although he can sometimes appear sullen, brooding and even cold, he cares deeply for his family and village, and takes his role within Konoha very seriously, wishing to do his best to defend the village and honour his predecessors. He has grown over the years in his acceptance of others, as well as his willingness to involve himself in social life and is regarded as one of Konoha's finest Shinobi, as well as a truly gifted Fire Release user even amongst the Uchiha. Famous for his mastery over the Mangekyo Sharingan skill of Kamui, he has been dubbed 'Hayate of Teleportation', a nickname that causes friends to respect his skill and foes to consider their situation before engaging him. Hayate always maintains a calm and collected persona, even in the heat of battle, believing that giving into emotion during conflict or trauma will only make the situation worse, and he is known to rarely ever raise his voice or become angered. Although balanced, he becomes seemingly emotionless during battle, executing his orders and missions with clinical precision. As a member of the Konoha Council he is well respected amongst his peers for his opinions and dedication. While generally good natured, Hayate is prone to falling into his darker side if triggered, such as when Rin and his father were killed. Blaming himself and his lack of strength for their deaths, he forsaked many of his ties, unable to cope with the thought of further loss. It was only when he was brought back by his friends that he returned to his normal self. He is a loving father, husband, brother and friend, and is fiercely protective of those he cares about along with his village, prepared to protect them by any means possible. Likes and Dislikes While Hayate loves his family and friends dearly, he also needs and finds great peace in solitude from time to time. Away from the crowds and rush of Konoha, he is fond of spending time alone walking through the forests and woodlands surrounding the village. During periods of leisure time he enjoys riding and maintaining his motorbike, meditation, reading about the history of the known world and carving wood. Whenever he travels, he enjoys visting local Tea Shops, always sampling something new. One the other hand, Hayate has dislikes for overcrowded spaces and sudden loud noises. He also shows great disdain towards cowards and liars. Hayate's favourite foods are Egg Fried Rice, Miso Soup and Pork Cutlets, while he dislikes Cooked Fish, Avocado and Syrups. Hayate also has a love/hate relationship with cigarettes, having taken them up at a young age and being a moderate, and at times heavy smoker. Ambitions In his younger days, Hayate wished to surpass his sister Rin and become worthy in the eyes of his father. Nowadays, Hayate wishes only to protect those and that which is dear to him. Appearance Hayate stands at a taller than average height, with a lean muscular build. He has the iconic black pupils of the Uchiha, coupled with long black hair that reaches to the small of his back. He bears a several piercings in both ears, as well as an Anbu sigil tattooed onto his left bicep. He is never seen without his Yin necklace, part of a pair he shares with Hitomi. His standard outfits vary on the occasion and his mood, donning a leather jacket and jeans one day, while wearing a shirt and blazer the next. A favourite of his however, is a dark grey leather coat with the symbol of fire woven into the back. As the Anbu Commander, he wears the standard Konoha Anbu uniform, as well as a long black leather coat and a black scarf with a unqiue black, white and red kitsune mask. Abilities Hayate is noted as an exceptional shinobi, powerful enough to have been personally selected as Moriko Sarutobi's bodyguard and later on Konoha's Anbu Commander. His ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities are some of the strongest Konohagakure has ever seen, while his more physical skills make him a fearsome opponent even without his elemental powers. Hayate is also strong mentally, having a sharp and inquisitive mind, being able to make difficult decisions when under great pressure, observations often overlooked by others and formulate tactics on the fly. He is also an adept sensor, able to sense others' presence and numbers by simply placing his index finger to the ground, discerning by chakra signatures, changes in personality and even sensing when others are using sensory abilities. This also makes him a highly skilled hunter and tracker, able to hone down on a target even if they have left little trace to follow. *Ninjutsu: Hayate's ninjutsu abilities are among the most powerful within Konohagakure, perhaps even the Five Great Shinobi Countries. His skills are rivalled by only a handful of Shinobi, including his sister, the current Hokage. Already a wielder of the five nature types, as well as Yin release, Hayate's ninjutsu only increased when he gained the Rinnegan, giving him newfound abilities such as Yin-Yang release and the Six Paths techniques. Famed and feared for his use of Space-Time ninjutsu, many who know of him will choose to avoid him in combat due to his ghost-like battle reputation. *Taijutsu: While not a taijutsu specialist, Hayate is more than capable of holding his own in hand to hand combat, being able to take on several opponents at once without too much strain. Hayate is also skilled in kenjutsu, a skill he utlises regularly as the Anbu Commander. *Genjutsu: Another forte of Hayate's is his skills in genjutsu. Already gifted in illusions due to his heriditary dojutsu, he has honed his skills in genjutsu over time, and has become associated with its use, often using it to end a conflict before it has begun. His most feared genjutsu ability by far is his Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, which allows him to see through any genjutsu cast upon himself, and turn it back onto the original caster, doubling the psychological damage. *Intelligence: While Hayate took time to show promise in regards to academic intelligence, he became quite the intellect, with his knowledge of ninjutsu and his iron will being his biggest mental strengths. Hayate has shown himself to be a shrewd tactician, although not to the exent of strategists such as Shikako Nara. *Strength: While unable to go blow to blow with those who possess enchanced strength, Hayate displays more than above average strength, which he often twins with his taijutsu skills. *Speed: One of Hayate's most noted attributes which he has developed rigorously over the years is his blistering speed, thanks to his mastery over his Space-Time abilities. His Kamui and subsequent Rinnegan skills place him on almost on par with Arashi Namikaze as the fastest shinobi alive. *Stamina: As an Uchiha, Hayate was born with a greater stamina amount and chakra pool than average. He can exert himself for hours on end without tiring, and use high level ninjutsu several times over before needing to rest. *Hand Seals: As a ninjutsu geared shinobi, Hayate has had to hone his hand seals to excellence. After many years of practice and failure, he can utilise one handed seals, rarely requiring the use of both hands. *Sharingan: The mark of all true Uchiha, Hayate like many of his clansmen before him awakened his Sharingan at an early age after a particularly heated confrontation with Toshi Hyūga. Hayate can use it to see chakra, replicated bodily movements and copy techniques. Hayate can also use several abilities unique to the Sharingan, such as the hypnosis genjutsu, and the legendary Izanami and Izanagi. *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Hayate awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan shortly after his Anbu partner and former classmate Hābesuta Hatake was killed while on a mission, with Hayate's eyes manifesting to give him the teleportation skills of Kamui. With his left Mangekyo, Hayate can transport anyone or anything within his line of sight to any location he can visualise in his mind, or into his own unique dimension, and keep them there until he wishes to expel them. The right Mangekyo is used to accomplish this feat at a close range, allowing Hayate to teleport himself and anything he touches, as well as to enter the Kamui dimension. With this technique, he can make himself intangible for short periods, using kamui to transport a specific piece of his body from the physical world. With both eyes activated, Hayate can also activate the legendary Susanoo. Upon the invasion of Konohagakure, Hayate lost both his sister and his father, with the latter granting him his eyes upon his death for any challenges his son may face in life, thus soon after granting Hayate the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. *Rinnegan: Ever since his sister's death, Hayate sought to bring her back to the world, however possible. With his newfound resources as the Hokage's right hand, Hayate set about earthing the old secrets of rebirth kinjutsus. It was during that time that he learned more about his ancestor Sasuke's Rinnegan, and the restorative properties the dojutsu held. Over the years he scoured the lands for shreds of information regarding Sasuke's DNA, finally achieving his goal and activating the Rinnegan, eventually bringing his sister back from the jaws of death, almost at the cost of his own life. Although unable to revive the dead any longer, Hayate's Rinnegan grants him a multitude of powerful abilities, including Six Paths Chakra, and with it the Six Paths Techniques. Similar to Sasuke's, Hayate's Rinnegan consist of the standard purple swirl pattern accompanied by nine tomoe. Each time the Rinnegan is used, one of the tomoe will begin to fade until it disappears and must be recharged via Hayate closing his eye/eyes for an extended period. Hayate is able to both activate and use the Rinnegan's abilities at no cost to his own chakra levels, as well as to use his Mangekyo abilities with the Rinnegan active. '''' Theme Songs